


Coming Home

by M14Mouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Sam didn't even notice Bobby sitting there. His eyes were totally focused on Dean. It was as clear as day. He was home. Tag to Like A Virgin





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_it's what made me, saved me, drove me crazy_  
drove me away than embraced me forgave me  
for all of my shortcomings  
welcome to my homecoming. It has been a long time coming-Diddy-Dirty Money's Coming Home 

Sam felt something soft underneath him…which was strange since the last thing that he remembered was falling. He shifted his body a bit. It felt stiff…like he slept for long time. He opened his eyes and blinked. He stared at a ceiling. It looked familiar. It took his mind to process for a moment where he was. Was he in the panic room? The panic room was hell? He could easily say that the panic room doesn't hold any good memories for him. But he honestly thought that there would be fire. Maybe, this was one of Lucifer's mind games. He liked those but why the panic room? It just doesn't make sense. He lifted his head and glanced around the room. It was a mess. Bobby could never keep this place clean. Then the room was starting to spinning. So, he laid his head back down and stared at the ceiling again. He remembered jumping. He remembered the darkness. He remembered Adam right next to him…then nothing. It was blank.

His mind scrambled for something…anything.

His mind could only draw a blank.

He tilted his head to the right to see the IV hooked up to his arm.

How long has he been out?

His hand reached over and pulled out the IV out of his arm. He forced his legs over to the other side of the bed. His body felt stiff and ached in places.

How long did he sleep?

He whined slightly as he put press on his leg on the floor. The pain ran straight up his leg. He leaned over and rolled up to reveal his bandaged leg.

He didn't remember that happening. He remembered Bobby shooting him but nothing happened to his leg, right?

Maybe, it was during the fall.

He shook his head and tried to stand up again. The pain wasn't that bad as he walked toward the hallway. It stopped every few moments when dizzy and his joints locked up. But slowly, his stiffness and soreness of his body began to shake lose.

His thoughts instantly went to his brother.

A sense of panic washed over him. What if something happened to him? His last thoughts came back to him. He…Lucifer beat him up pretty badly. His feet move faster up the stairs.

Please let his brother be alive.

Please…

His heart started pounding in his chest. He opened the door and stumbled out. His eyes searched the room. He didn't see Dean but he did hear voices. He forced his body forward the noise.

Finally, Dean came into view. He was sitting at Bobby's desk talking to Bobby. He wasn't paying attention much to Bobby. He vaguely remembered Lucifer snapping Bobby's neck. His body shivered at the memory. His eyes were totally focused on Dean. He looked okay.

He had to be sure.

He just had to be.

"Dean?"

His brother turned around and stared at him. He watched a million different emotions flashed pass Dean's face. His brother rose from the desk. He didn't really think as his feet guide him to his brother. Few seconds later, he pulled his brother into a hug.

He was probably crashing his brother…but he didn't care.

He didn't want to let go. The tightness in his chest was gone.

His brother was alive. He was alive.

Most of all, he was finally home.

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I remember the hug first time that I watched this episode…omg, I squeed like nothing else. I couldn't stop smiling when I watched that scene. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
